Inopia
by Drehn
Summary: Claire estaba en la inopia respecto a Quil. One-shot. Regalo para Sweet Ashie.


**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, y yo no me llamo así. Lo que quiere decir, alma de cántaro, que nada de esto es mío excepto la trama y que no debes denunciarme.

**Summary: **Claire estaba en la inopia respecto a Quil.

**Largo: **One-shot.

**Nota: **Para Sweet Ashie, que se lo merece. Digamos que es un regalo atrasado de cumpleaños, o algo así. Aunque tú sabes que es porque me encantas (xDD). Espero que te guste. Btw, representa que Claire tiene unos trece o catorce años.

* * *

**Inopia**

_Por Drehn_

—De verdad que no la entiendo. ¿Cómo puede estar interesada en tonterías como la numismática pero ignorarme cuando le suplico que me lleve a Seattle?

Sabía que estaba comportándose como una niña caprichosa necesitada de atención, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella necesitaba —de veras que sí— ir a Seattle. Quería ver carreteras de verdad, con atascos, coches lujosos y humo, rascacielos que parecían hacer cosquillas a los estratos de la ciudad y pasearse por el nuevo centro comercial que habían abierto en Denny Way. Pero, sobre todo, quería disfrutar del cielo despejado y el sol abrasador que habían previsto para ese fin de semana.

Quil no respondió a sus quejas y ella frunció los labios aunque sabía que esa mueca le sentaba muy mal. Sólo podía esperar que él se fijara en sus no-tan-comunes ojos verdes, casi tan raros —o especiales, como él solía llamarlos— como su relación en La Push. A Claire le preocupaba el no ser como el resto de las chicas de la reserva, todas ellas con la piel cobriza, el cuerpo robusto repleto de curvas y las cabelleras de color caoba o negro. Ella no era así, para su suerte o su desgracia; estaba más delgada que la mayoría y tenía más bien pocas curvas (su adolescencia se había saltado la parte en la que su anatomía tenía que sufrir ciertos cambios). A Quil nunca pareció importarle —más bien todo lo contrario—, así que ella prefería ignorar sus defectos cuando pasaban tiempo juntos.

Pero no le gustaba ser ignorada. ¿Por qué no le respondía Quil? Carraspeó sonoramente. Él giró el cuello con tanta fuerza que Claire temió que cogiera tortícolis.

—Oh, lo siento, lo siento, Claire. Es sólo que me has recordado tus enfurruñamientos de cuando eras pequeña; siempre me pedías que convenciera a tu madre para que te hiciera ñoqui al día siguiente o que encontrara piedras de color verde en la playa. Me he distraído.

—No es nada, tan sólo me ha extrañado tu cara. Estabas muy serio, o reflexivo, no sé. —se explicó Claire sacudiendo la cabeza. _Y has ignorado algo que he dicho,_ pensó en su fuero interno.

Quil la miró con una intensidad tal que se hubiera sonrojado si no estuviera acostumbrada a sus ojos profundos, llenos de ternura y chispas de risa. Después asintió lentamente y fjó la mirada penetrante en la puerta decorada con fotografías en blanco y negro, enganchadas a la madera con chinchetas —pintadas de verde, naturalmente.

Él se fijó en una foto más discreta que las del centro (las que le recordaban a Claire que no debía volver a subirse a ninguna atracción de feria bajo ningún concepto). La Claire de nueve años, ignorando la atención que acaparaba a cierta persona, estaba a punto de caerse entre las rocas escarpadas de First Beach; si no cayó fue porque Quil estuvo allí apra sostenerla con gesto de preocupación. Y en sus ojos de chocolate se escondían una angustia y preocupación inhumanas, de naturaleza quileute.

—Parecías estar muy preocupado aquél día. —comentó Claire en un susurro al recordar el momento en que sintió los brazos cálidos de Quil ahorrándole el partise una pierna (o la crisma).

De hecho, sus brazos —y toda su piel— no eran cálidos. Eran abrasadores, hirvientes. ¿Es que tenía fuego en la sangre, o qué?

—Tú me hacías estarlo. Qué patosa**…** —dijo Quil, sonriendo de lado y esquivando el cojín que le había lanzado Claire sin mucha dificultad.

A Claire ya se le había pasado en el enfado momentáneo. Ya sabía que un par de rabietas el viernes —o el jueves, si estaba de humor— convencerían a sus padres y la llevarían a Seattle a disfrutar del sol de verdad y la energía de la ciudad. Casi podía imaginarse su coche en la curva de Westlake Avenue.

—Has cambiado bastante desde que hacías que me asustara por cualquier cosa o te enfurruñaras por un plato de ñoqui con mucha salsa. —Quil nunca entendería por qué le gustaba tanto aquél plato italiano.

—En realidad, aún no he llegado al imago de mi metamorfosis.

Claire sólo pudo desear fervientemente que Quil no notara la pena que acompañaba a esas palabras cada noche. La ingenua no sabía que Quil la conocía tan bien que era imposible que no viera tal matiz.

—¿Y cuando lo harás?

—No lo sé. Esperaré.

—Yo también. De todos modos, ya te veo como una mariposa.

La estaba mirando de _aquella_ manera. Como si fuera lo más valioso del planeta, la luz en la ciega oscuridad, los hilos que mantenían el mundo en movimiento. La miraba como si fuera, efectivamente, todo lo que fuera o podía ser importante.

Claire ya no sabía si le gustaban o no ese tipo de miradas. Sólo estaba al tanto de que estaban llenas de secretos inexplorables y antiguos, de tesoros sin hallar, de misterios que desentrañar. Secretos, tesoros y misterios que ella desconocía —y tardaría un tiempo en conocer.

Y es que Claire estaba en la inopia respecto a Quil. Desconocía muchas cosas de su —por el momento— mejor amigo. Ella se perdía en los silencios que deberían estar llenos de carcajadas o palabras sinceras. Él, no.

Puede que fuera mejor así. Claire estando en la inopia y él con los secretos sin explorar, sin arriesgarse a que Claire catalogara su licantropía e imprimación como estigma (aunque sabía que ella no era de esas, que lo aceptaría así, con mucho pelo y patas grandes, y le pediría que la llevara en su lomo por el bosque o hasta Seattle).

**Fin.**


End file.
